The Demon's Contract
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: "Would you like to form a contract?" Harry makes a sacrifice and works with a demon in order to stop Voldemort, in exchange for his mortal soul. Kuroshitsuji Based, NOT Crossover.


It was just after the Triwizard Tournament incident. Harry was taking a walk through the forbidden forest, too unnerved to really care that he was technically breaking the rules; besides, it wasn't as if he'd never been through it numerous times through his stay at Hogwarts.

He needed time to think; under so much pressure from wizarding world, pain from the tournament, and traumatized from witnessing Digory's death. Not to mention that he has been scorned by about half of the wizarding society for claiming that Voldemort was back again; it had earned him random hexes from some, or harmful curses from others, one in particular grazed his, now bleeding, right eye as he just barely dodged it.

That was the last incident before he took off to the forest to think and bask in his misery in peace.

'If this is how living is, then I'd rather have died on that Halloween night. No point in wishing for a normal life, that wish has never come true,' He thought to himself. 'If I could just end this war… I'd give anything.'

As soon as he mentally finished that sentence a slight chill filled the air, and a soft humming rang in his ears. The words, he could not understand, and his body moved on its own accord. He took a finger and dipped it into an open wound on his skin (courtesy of those who cursed him before coming) and painted a symbol on a nearby tree – a pentagram but with an extra circle around it that was made of little ovals, giving it the appearance of a chain. (1) He stared at it questioningly.

'What now?' He had no idea what had possessed him to draw this demonic symbol.

The sky seemed to get dark in a few seconds and the air turned cold – like a dementor attack. He prayed that it wasn't.

A voice called out from the darkness, "You've called me." It was not a question.

"I- I didn't mean to. I don't even know how I did it!" Harry called to it.

It chuckled. "Only those willing enough for my services will receive the silent instructions of how to contact me. It was something you could not control."

Harry was nervous about this, "Your services? You don't seem like someone who would offer anything useful to me. I fight for the light, and just your voice screams 'dark magic'!"

"Magic," it scoffed as if you had just called it dirt. "I am no magician."

'If not a wizard then what…?' Harry wondered. "Can I see you then?"

There was no verbal answer but he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He had expected a man, or even just human of some sorts to step out, not a large, black grim-like canine with luminous red eyes. Harry stared.

"This is an animal form of mine," it said. "I'm afraid that I cannot show my true form to humans if I can help it."

"You're not a dog, or a grim?" Harry asked dumbly. He knew the other just said that he wasn't but he was in a bit of a shock right now as he had never encountered a creature like this.

"No," it laughed yet again. "I am a demon."

It said it so simply, like saying that the sky was blue, the grass was green, or that Voldemort was off his rocker. This was a scary thing, or at least it should have been. Demons were selfish, evil creatures that ate human souls (wizard or non-wizard, they weren't picky). Any book that had information on them said to get out of there as quickly as possible.

And yet, Harry just stood there. He wondered why it didn't attack him and devour his soul yet, wasn't that what they did?

"Why are you here, if you knew that I didn't mean to actually call you?" Harry knew it was a risk, but he was known for taking risks and diving deeper into things that most others would just avoid.

"Only those willing enough for my services can call me, even when they are unaware of it. I appear to offer it to them," he said just as coolly as before.

"And, your services…?"

"For whatever goal you wish for most, or whatever task you want to accomplish, I offer my services as your servant – you the master and I the slave – you will own every part of me including my body, my mind, my soul (I have no heart), all of it under your command. You can even order me to die for you and I would, as I can never truly die.

"And with this un-questionable service comes a price, one that surprisingly many agree to. The exchange for my services is that when the task is complete, I will get to consume your soul."

Harry was silent. Even when he had said/thought that he'd give _anything_ to win this war, including his soul, hearing the offer said out loud was completely frightening. His soul was his and his alone. How could he possibly let anyone else consume it? No matter where it went to in the afterlife, heaven, hell, being a ghost, being reincarnated, wasn't that still better than being eaten?

'Not if Voldemort is the dictator of the new world, and I'm forced to watch my friends and everyone suffer should I fail. I am the person in the prophesy, but is that really enough? As of right now, I don't know how much I can handle of all of this… Maybe this is one of those _better safe than sorry _situations. If I had help, I might be able to win this war; even at the cost of both my life and afterlife.'

"Would you help me win this war, not just be my servant, if I agreed to this, if I let you have my soul?"

The demon smirked, "If that is what my master wishes."

'Hopefully, I will not regret this.' Harry thought to himself and sighed. He gave the creature a determined look.

In return it smiled and asked, "Would you like to form a contract?"

Harry nodded, "I would. I would like to form a contract with you." The words soon leapt out of Harry's mouth, "I ask you to serve me and help me defeat Lord Voldemort, in exchange for my mortal soul."

It replied back, "I accept. I vow to protect you from harm and help you achieve that goal, to be your loyal servant, to do as you command and never leave your side unless on your orders, and to devour your soul once your wish is fulfilled."

It stepped forward. "You will need a contract mark. The mark is a symbol on your body that shows the contract that is established between us. It also helps us keep track of our prey. The more noticeable the location, the stronger the contact, the strong my services are to you… and the less likely the chance for the prey to escape."

Harry gulped but nodded and looked for a place to put it. His eye was closed and covered in dry blood.

"If I may make a suggestion," the demon said. "Although your eye looks damaged, you can still see through it." Harry nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Still, it looks disfigured and unusable, so put the mark there; on your eye, not your eye lid."

"M- my eye?" Harry questioned. The idea seemed painful and frightening.

"Yes, I once knew another one of my kind and the boy in his contract, younger than you are I might add, had his mark on his eye. Their contract was one of the strongest I'd ever seen." (2)

With his eye 'out of use' it _would_ be a good idea. He was planning on wearing a bandage over it anyway…

"Alright," he agreed. "Will it hurt?"

"A little; I'll try to be as gentle as possible." With that, it stood up on its back legs and morphed its body into a slightly more human stance – it looked anthropomorphic – and moved closer to Harry. It put a hand to Harry's right eye as the wizard opened it.

There was white, heat and pain in the next second. Harry screeched, and felt fluid drip down from his eye down his cheek like tears of blood.

"It's over now Harry Potter, or shall I now say master." He heard the creature's voice and looked up. He could still see through both eyes. "Would you like to see?" It asked, and pressed its hands together and formed a thin layer of ice in between them and held it up like a mirror. Harry could see that the same symbol he had drawn on the tree before was now faintly glowing in white at the center of his eye. He looked back up at the demon.

"Just two more things master," it said.

"Do not call me that, please, call me Harry." He did not like any titles, 'Boy-who-lived', 'Freak', 'Master', he'd rather just be 'Harry' if he could help it.

"Yes, M- Harry, as you wish. Now, you must give me both a name, and a primary form to take." (3)

"What about the name you have already?" Harry knew that asking about his original form was a bad idea, and of course he would have to take on another form, but why change his name.

"We do not have names like you would have, they are non-human and would be strange to hear. We ask our masters to give us names so that we can, usually, seem less suspicious. So I ask you, give me a name, both a given name and a surname."

"Fine then, give me a moment to think."

"Alright Harry. And as another suggestion, perhaps taking you to a wizard hospital after this, for your wounds, might be a good idea."

Harry only nodded.

XxXx

Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he first read the letter from St. Mungo's about Harry Potter being there to get curses on him treated. He knew that some people's reactions would be bad, but not this bad. The Daily Prophet hadn't even contributed to 'his lying' much, yet.

He called down Professors McGonagall and Snape to join him on his trip to the hospital.

Xx

When they arrived they were directed to a small room where non-overnight patients were treated and able to rest for a few hours. Harry was sitting up in bed wish a large medical patch over his right eye and, strangely enough, talking to a young boy around the same age as him. The boy had straight black hair that reached down his neck and almost touched his shoulders with long bangs that covered about half of his eyes, and eyes that were a reddish brown. They both stopped and looked over to the professors as they entered.

"My boy," Dumbledore greeted. "I hope you are alright. And may I inquire about your friend here?"

He greeted back, "Hello professor. I'm alright now, thanks. This is Jasper Mc' Clan. He helps out the medi-witches here and is my self-proclaimed nurse."

"I am your medical caretaker, not nurse. If you wanted me in a nurse's uniform that badly, you should have just asked," 'Jasper' smirked.

"At least you admit who'd be wearing the skirt in the relationship," Harry said, a little red.

Dumbledore interrupted before it went any further. "I see," he chuckled. "I do not believe I have heard of the name 'Mc' Clan', where are you from?"

"I would have been surprised if you had. I do not know my family, they left me here a long time ago and no one has been able to locate them. I gave myself my last name after two of the people that found me; I remember they were Mc-something and something-clan, so I just combined the two. I drift from place to place and like to stop in St. Mungos from time to time and hang with the patients; anyone who works here either doesn't care or doesn't notice."

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to make of that, "Oh I see. Do you attend school?"

"No sir. I could never afford it."

Dumbledore frowned.

Harry noticed this and gave an inward smile. Harry knew that this sob story was sure to get to the Headmaster and one way or another make him offer-

"Hogwarts has an old time special program that allows children who belonged to orphanages to attend and get a free education. We have offered it before and can do it again if you'd be interested. Since this year is pretty much over you can start next year, in September, in the same year as Harry and we can have tutors catch you up."

'Now comes the part of 'un-sureness', followed by 'self-conflict' and then 'agreement if only because it's for the greater good of things'.' Harry said mentally. It was pretty scary how the two had managed to plan this all out.

"I- I suppose if it can actually give me a future…" Jasper concluded after following the steps.

"Excellent my boy, excellent" Dumbledore beamed. "This way you may also stay close to Harry if you'd like."

Jasper resisted a smirk, "I'll be one hell of a friend if I do, sir. Excuse my language." (4)

The Headmaster just smiled at him.

"Potter," said Professor Snape. "What has become of your eye?"

"A curse, professor, that the healers said damaged my eye beyond repair. They cannot fix it, even to just make it look normal because messing with an eye as damaged as it is is too risky and might mess up my other senses."

He didn't look disgusted or worried, just accepting of the answer. Dumbledore looked a bit sad, and McGonagall looked upset and angry that people could actually do that to him.

After some questions the professors left to go talk to the healers. Harry and Jasper gave each other an accomplished look.

"Phase one is complete, Harry. What next" inquired the demon now dubbed 'Jasper'.

"We wait to see what next year throws at me this time and face it as head on as possible. Voldemort makes a move every year, and if his move is as close as the one he made this year then we have a chance to end him," he laid back down and sighed, "Until then… I'm not sure."

"I can gather information on our enemy." Harry nodded to the idea. "And serve you until then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) I made this demon's symbol different from Sebastian's. I think they could have different ones. *Shrug*<strong>_

**_(2) Obviously a reference to Sebastian and Ciel from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_**

**_(3) I remember it saying somewhere that Sebastian's form and name were chosen by Ciel. He resembles a younger version of Ciel's grandfather, and the name 'Sebastian' was the name of a dog that he had when he was younger. So, I let the same thing apply here and had Harry name him and choose his form. _**

**_(4) Lol, obviously stealing/using Sebastian's legendary catch phrase "I'm simply one hell of a butler" for my own use. ^^_**

**_Well, obviously there are plenty of Kuroshitsuji references, although this is NOT a Harry Potter x Kuroshitsuji cross over. I like Sebastian and was thinking about making him the demon that contracted with Harry decided not to. He would be a little too proper to pose as a Hogwarts student and Ciel... well, let's not even go there. -_-" So I made this character up myself to fit the position. _**

**_Continuing... maybe. We'll see. I promised myself I'd update my other stories and i still haven't *Face palm* So, we'll just have to see what happens. _**

**_Bye~ :) _**


End file.
